S1P Recap
The reboot of the Daws Game began with a long prologue featuring Clement, a Tapyrian Service Bot (TSB). Clement was built to look after a criminal named Riley Lasname, and was given responsibility over his life. First, Clement gets a message from ‘Agent C’, who says that they are needed and will be picked up from Tapyria’s capital, Fyunkilliard, tomorrow. The next morning, Clement receives a mysterious phone call from someone called Mark, who apparently works in the Communications Department of the Corporation of Astronomical Science. According to Mark, Agent C (A.K.A. Lucie Ray) has become occupied with stopping Riley Lasname (who’s really shit anyway). Clement tells Mark that Riley is not this powerful and must be being framed. Mark informs Clement that he has just warned Lucie of this, and that she has said she will be extra cautious. A few hours later, Lucie still hasn’t responded, and Mark & Clement are worried for her. Mark tells Clement that “The Military Department have sent a small elite squadron to investigate. Awaiting news…”, but within minutes Clement gets another message from him: “Dead. They’re all dead. Images were sent and either Riley or someone disguised as Riley has slaughtered them…”. The Tech Dept. then send surveillance drones to monitor the situation, and the criminal is confirmed to be the real Riley. Then, they receive a call directly from Lucie Ray, saying that she has been taken hostage by Riley and that he is about to kill her. The Corporation of Astronomical Magic then take control of the situation, and Mark is replaced by Agent T. T asks Clement for permission to kill Riley. Riley then speaks to Clement as well, then begins to count down from 10 to when he will shoot Ray. Clement begins to panic and is unsure whether to let Riley or Lucie Ray die. At the last second, Clement refuses to give permission and hears a gunshot. A light flashes above Clement that second, and they fall unconscious. Clement wakes up strapped to a table. An old lady is just preparing to amputate one of their legs, when the door is kicked open and agents swarm in. They shoot the lady and turn Clement off. Clement wakes up once again. This time, they are inside a large white room. A voice appears, and introduces itself as Lucie Ray. Alive. Clement instantly realises this isn’t reality and creates a wall-socket using their mind (and thus the joke was born). Lucie Ray congratulates them and removes the wall-socket. It turns out Clement is inside a simulation to be tested by the C.A.S. After taking some of these tests, something goes wrong. The room turns black and the walls begin to close in on Clement. They are saved at the last moment by Lucie Ray, who manages to get them out of the simulation. Unfortunately, Clement’s leg has been removed by the attack. Clement is now in reality, deep underground in a C.A.S. base on Mars. After explaining a few things, Lucie goes to her dorm and leaves Clement to explore the base. Clement meets a few interesting characters I can’t name here because of spoilers, and learns some important things. Finally, Clement receives a message from spoilers, with direct orders to kill Riley Lasname. If at any point Clement refuses or if they fail, their friends will all be slaughtered. The prologue ends here. Category:Recaps